Taking over
by writerincognito
Summary: Preview. Sasuke is taking Konoha over with the help from Akatsuki. Unfortunately for Naruto, the Uchiha bloodline has to continue. Sasunaru OOC Uke-ish Naruto lemons Mpreg
1. Prologue

'_After so many years, so many years of complete suffering, my revenge is almost at its end. I regret killing Itachi after all, he was innocent, how should I know? But even if he didn't word his last wish, I know that Itachi secretly wanted me to kill the council, make the village pure again, slaughter everyone who did wrong to us. That's why he was with Madara. Itachi knew what was good and what Madara wanted, the control over all the villages, ruling together with Akatsuki, most important, creating peace. Akatsuki isn't a bad organization, but little know that. Sound, Sand, Fire, Earth every village but most important to me Konoha, where Naruto was, would be safe and pure again. That's what Itachi died for and that's what I'll fight for.'_

One of the two remaining Uchiha stared in front of himself, looking over Konoha, standing on the head of one of the greatest Hokages, but no one noticed him._ 'pathetic village.'_ He had to wait two-fucking-days until he could take over, he was powerful enough and was more than willingly to fight, assured that Konoha would be taken over because of the powerful allies he would fight with. Unfortunately he wasn't the one who made the decisions. They would wait, wait until Madara thought it was the right time.

In two days they would get Naruto and distract the Kyuubi. It was a difficult process, but what made it way more difficult was the fact that Uzumaki Naruto must not be killed, they had to capture him and take away the Kyuubi but the boy had to live. That was one of the few demands Sasuke had. Naruto would be very important for him later on, the Uchiha bloodline must be continued. Madara was too old to reproduce heirs and Sasuke only wanted to complete the task with one person, said blond knucklehead. Naruto was the only person who Sasuke cared about. He knew that it was possible for a man to get pregnant. After all, he had heard Orochimaru talking about it with Kabuto. The snake bastard just didn't know exactly how it worked, fortunately for Sasuke, the scrolls with the forbidden jutsu lay hidden under the Hokage's office, where all the secret jutsus were.

He had watched Naruto in the shadows, looking at how beautiful he came out to be. Although he was more masculine than feminine even the normal eye could see the prettiness blooming in- and outside, you didn't have to be a sharingan user for that. His whiskers fainted a bit over the years, like normal scars do, at least Sasuke always assumed that they were scars, 'I should ask the dobe about it sometimes.' His unruly golden locks had grown a bit longer, only slightly but longer. His blue irises were the same shocking blue and those lips Sasuke desperately wanted to kiss weren't a bit chapped. They were soft, pouty and oh so kissable.

But this whole operation wasn't only meant for that cute dobe. No, he would change it in something better, he would complete Itachi's silent wish.

He looked around, a few things had changed, but overall the place looked the same, from the school building where he spent his best and worst times to the Uchiha compound, looking abandoned but intact to his surprise. A wind gush stroked his face, the unique smell of Konoha entering his noses trills. It all looked so calm, so serene, but that was just a façade. It was a horrible place with dirty secrets, a corrupt and selfish council with a foolish leader, which they were controlling like a puppeteer does to his puppet. Only he would succeed in making it a better place. Sacrifices must be made, but they would be worth it.

"You fool. The enemy must not know that we are around. What's going through your head? You're ruining our surprise attack." Not even having to look up Sasuke recognized the voice.

"Hn, even if they knew that we are coming, they can't stop us. Or are you doubting our skills, Suigetsu?"

"You know what I'm talking about, come back to the hideout and rest. Even if you are one of the almighty Uchiha, you should rest." A mocking tone could be heard in the white haired guy's words.

The pale boy smirked in reply. Of course it was better for him to rest, but he just couldn't resist seeing this place again. Memorizing the place so he could laugh at it later, laugh at it because of the ridiculous state it was in before he took over, he would think after his whole plan would be done.

"I'm coming, this pitiful village isn't worth my time." With elegance his turned around, although on purpose bumping Suigetsu's shoulder with his.

"And you are about to rule this 'pitiful village' when we have it in our grip? Please Sasuke, think about your words."

"I'll make it a better place for everyone to live. I'll take the evil away and complete Itachi's wish. And maybe most important of all, I'll make Naruto Uzumaki mine."

With that in mind he picked up a leaf twisting it between his point finger and thumb, summer was almost over and autumn made its presence known. It was time for Sasuke that he did too.

* * *

So, this was my brand new teaser preview. I Don't know yet if I should continue it, because bleeegh I am so bad at multi chaptered fics, long chapters and let's just say, writing good stories.

I think too that this plot is so overused (unfortunately, I love overused plots.) Still doubting, Still doubting.

If you've read my other fics you'll get a rough sketch how this story will kind of turn out (OOC, like uke-ish Naruto, lots of lemons with a crappy plot) if continued…

This'll probably be the last time in 2010 I speak (impersonally) to you guys but I want to wish all my readers a happy 2011. May a lot of good things happen to you guys and may Masashi Kishimoto finally admit to Sasunaru.

The best for 2011! And 'till then!

*hug* -Writerincognito


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"I like how the leaves are turning reddish, it's such a warm colour!" And although it was getting colder by day, Naruto's cheeks were still covered with a lovely blush, created by the sun it's sunbeams.

"And they fall off eventually. Konoha, hidden in the leaves, won't be so hidden then. I can't wait till we're covered in a tick blanket of snow." Brown eyes shifted to Naruto, daring him to say something, her topping rank adding to the arrogance.

"Don't be so such a sorehead, old lady, life hasn't been so well in a long time! The few missions we are entrusted with only confirms that almost everybody thinks so." Naruto jumped of the railing that surrounded the little balcony attached to the Hokage's office.

"Why won't the great gondaime take the day off tomorrow? It must be more boring than your _usual work_, which you do perfectly, _sleeping_ while you have to do paperwork. Come on hag, give in to the temptation! I do it all the time!" Naruto kept teasing till Tsunade gave an answer related to something like 'ok, now fuck off! You're giving me a headache brat.' Which created, even with the insult present, a huge smile on Naruto's face. He walked inside, leaving Tsunade on the balcony.

"Still, Naruto, I have a bad feeling, just like when Jiraiya died."

The first leaves began to fall.

_ taking over – writerincognito _

"The rumours are confirmed. Madara and the Akatsuki leftovers are indeed planning an attack. The reason though, is still unknown to us." The wood using specialist Yamato spoke lowly. Although all the members in the room wore animal like masks, they knew that they could trust each other.

"The leftovers, such a joke. Who expected that _Tobi _would take over and kill Pein. Madara is one sick genius." An eagle said.

"At this moment it'd be a better option to think about when and how they are going to attack us instead of why. And maybe most important of all, we can't keep it a secret any longer, it would only make the situation more dangerous for the people around us." One of the youngest voices spoke. The larynx not full-grown. Probably around the age of 16.

"It's a top secret A ranked mission. Tsunade ordered us to not cause panic if the time's not ready yet." Kakashi's voice rang through the room. Everyone's head turned to the dog.

"And who, if I may ask, decides if it's the right time? They could be attacking us right now, without us knowing. We only know that they're going to attack, nothing else! Think about it you brainless idiots! This is just going to be like the attack five years ago." The voice became higher. Maybe it was not because of the larynx, maybe the person was a girl?

"We have to keep it a secret. Hokage's orders. Deal with it." The eagle answered, slightly annoyed by the high voiced person's behaviour.

By the way the person's hands were clenched into tight fists and were shaking furiously Kakashi assumed that the person wouldn't keep his mouth shut. "I'm sorry for doing this. _Kenboushou no Jutsu!"_

A poof could be seen before the person fell in onto the ground. Ungraceful and totally unexpected.

The other members were astonished by Kakashi's handling, maybe not everyone could be trusted.

One of them smirked unnoticed.

_ taking over – writerincognito _

"When are we going to attack, damn it. The next person will die. The next one. I don't care who it is but they'll die, all of them." Juugo screamed. Karin had already left the room way before it became this bad but Suigetsu sat there, amused, but still hoping that Madara or Sasuke would interfere and stop Juugo.

"Relax psycho. You will get to kill, I promise. Blood must always be shed in wars and I'll make sure that you get all of your frustrations out for the next couple of years. Now sit down and keep meditating. Your chakra level must be at its highest level when Madara calls us."

"And when will that be, I've been waiting, my patience runs thin. If I don't get to kill in a few moments I'll kill you Suigetsu. Mark my words. I'll kill you." The strawberry blond giant squinted his eyes facing the fish guy with a mad look in his red eyes.

"Dude, no. If you are going to kill me Kimimaro would be pissed off. You don't attack fellas you crazy bastard." Suigetsu felt panic rising, he left his sword in his room and was enjoying the incense smell and the slight peaceful buzzing when Juugo, out of the blue, became psychotic. He never became like that in his presence alone so he didn't know what to do.

"You motherfucker. How dare you to turn Kimimaro against me? You piece of shit you'll die this instant!" The curse seal that marked Juugo's juncture slowly crept over his skin. Marking the inhuman boy with the evil flames of the cursed seal. The burning lines, glowing with the power within, crept further till they covered half of his body and then turned black. Juugo began to laugh hysterically, like someone told him a joke Suigetsu didn't think to be funny.

The yellow iris turned to Suigetsu, opening like saucers, a smirk marred his face, his psychotic look more than complete. "Say goodbye fella." And the arm which had turned into a sword like weapon swung at Suigetsu.

And then nobody moved.

Like a déjà-vu the three guys stood in the room. One with his eyes to the ground the other two looking straight at each other, one of them still looking death in his eyes. Two very large and powerful snakes stilling their movements. Not resisting and in a trance the boys listened to their leader.

"We're starting the attack, Konoha is waiting for us."

_ taking over – writerincognito _

**A/N: Well hello there. Give me some feedback :)! For example:**

**Are the scenes to short and is the story moving on too fast or is it good as it is? **

**Such a things.**

**Hope you enjoyed the (short) chapter, but yeah, I discovered when writing short stories/chapters I can keep focused way better.**

**Ohyeah, since my poll got four votes on a next chapter for this story I uploaded this firstly, the poll is still open and you guys decide what I'm going to write after I've finished a giftfic for someone!**

**Xox writerincognito **


End file.
